L o v e
by slexenskee
Summary: [IkkixAkito] Love, it was so simple, and yet so absolutely difficult to achieve. But even if Akito wasn't sure he could achieve such a thing, he wasn't going to back down, even if that meant late night training from Agito and date lessons with Mikan.
1. L

_Okay, AkitoxIkki, a pairing I have just fallen in love with. _

_----------------------------_

Love.

It was such a simple word, maybe four letters and even less in other languages. And Akito knew, oh yes, because he knew just about every single way to say love in many languages. Ironic, in such a way that it was almost revolting, that he couldn't perform the course of actions, even if he could say it. But love might be a simple word, but it wasn't a simple action. In fact, as far as the couples he knew go, it was one of the hardest things to achieve. It was at this point Agito gave an incredulous snort.

Although Akito wouldn't reprimand him, because Agito didn't know any better.

"Hey, pass it over here!"

He swung his legs back and forth, occasionally hitting the cold metal of the rail when he wasn't paying attention enough. The building must have been maybe twenty floors up, and the sky seemed so close. The perfect place to play Frisbee, and even better with Air Treks. Of course, he was a total dunce when it came to those skates, and Agito didn't find it interesting to go around and teach Akito how to use them anyways.

His golden eyes like sun-kissed orbs were set on the ground, ever so slowly peeling upwards to look over at the game.

He caught a glimpse of violet hair, somewhere high up in the sky doing a back flip to catch the tacky yellow Frisbee.

He blushed, quickly bringing his gaze down to his feet again, and his khaki pants, that barely fit him. In fact, it was a miracle he hadn't fallen yet, especially when he was gripping the rail between orange cloth, and his balance rate was somewhere in the negative zone. It was too much to ask to be good at skating, he never thought of trying, because Agito was already so good.

"Caw…Caw!"

"Eh?" He peered down next to him. "Oh, it's you."

The bird nodded, pivoting on its little clawed feet so it could watch the game too. It was Ikki's bird, the yappy thing; that was always being chased by other larger birds. Probably the main reason why people call Ikki crow. It was as if the bird was talking to him, nudging its head in the direction Ikki was currently flipping in, as if to draw Akito's gaze that way.

He blushed even harder.

"No Crow-kun, I promised myself I wouldn't do anything stupid!" He frowned, cheeks still tinted. "I won't…I... I don't want to fall in love with someone…"

He trailed off, a melancholy look hazing his eyes. "I don't want to fall in love with someone who won't love me back."

The crow made a noise that sounded remotely like an "aw…"

_I can't believe you're talking to a _crow.

He pouted at that, pink lips pulled into a tight line, his rather pale face framed by delphinium blue hair. He told his alter ego to promptly shut up, and that he could talk to anyone he wanted to. He could hear the other boy quietly snickering, but agreeing to his order, and didn't say anything more about the crow.

_Although, it's better than you talking to that obnoxious bratty-_

_Don't say anything bad about Ikki_. He pouted cutely again, swinging his legs.

_It's true._

He gazed off into the distance with annoyed golden eyes. _You just don't see it the way I do._

_I seriously hope not, you're wallowing like a little lost puppy._

_I am not-_

He briefly had to cut off his talk with his alter ego-whom he was currently annoyed at but couldn't get away from-because he hit the rusted rail with an audible bang, and sent himself toppling over the edge of the building, eyes widened. The crow screeched loudly, flapping its wings to get airborne. It was times like these, when he knew he might just die, that he wished he was remotely good at Air Treks.

In-between his own rather random before-death thoughts, and Agito practically screaming at him to move the eye-patch, he remotely heard other worried voices calling at him, as the top of the building seemed to faze itself like watercolors. He couldn't seem to move his arms, he couldn't think, hell, he couldn't hear with Agito in his noise…what was he yelling at again?

His mind didn't want to work.

…

He only came to when he felt a jolt, and the upper part of his back and the back of his knees hit something decently hard, and his eyes bolted open with fear written across hi face. He still saw the edge of the building, but instead of falling, he seemed to be racing upwards. When the hell did gravity work like this-?

"I-Ikki!" He gasped out, tightening his orange clothed arms around the older boy's neck.

Ikki shot him a smirk. "Trying to fly again?"

Akito knew it was rhetorical, but he blushed anyways. "…No…"

"Then what?" The boy-currently skating up the building-teased.

"I fell." He said hotly.

Ikki nearly lost his balance in fits of laughter. "So you were probably daydreaming off somewhere, arguing with Agito in your head, and swinging your legs again?"

_Well, and staring at you…_Although the only thing Akito could do was opt for a, "_So_?"

Ikki graciously flipped in a few times in the air as his skates hit the rail, and he pushed himself off into the air. It was so different then from when Agito skated, so much more graceful…and fun. Not so cold and calculating, meant to kill, not to have fun…not like the way Ikki skates, as if he was meant to fly. It made Akito want to learn how to use Air Treks, just for the thrill of hoping to fly the way Ikki does, so carefree.

"Next time," Ikki propped him back on his feet. "Try not to lose your balance."

He nodded, a big smile plastered on his face as Ikki shot forward into the sky, intercepting a pass and flipping in the air as if he grew up in the sky. So awe inspiring, and even though Agito would deny it to the corners of the world, he probably thought so too. Ikki was a great rider, yes, but…there was something so entirely different from the way he saw others ride, so much more beautiful.

He felt himself blushing all over again, pinning himself against the railing for a sense of balance.

_Oh. Fuck. Don't. Stare._

It had taken a seething Agito to finally awaken the boy, who shook his head back and forth, grasping the rail of the building's rooftop but still not trusting himself enough not to fall off again. Just staring at Ikki made him lose what little balance he had, hence the reason he seemed to keep falling continuosly, each time usually caught by Ikki, or maybe even Kazu from time to time.

His eyes drooped to the floor, he was utterly useless with air treks.

Maybe they'd be better off if he disappeared, and not Agito.

His split stiffened at that thought, as if his body was as rigid as the cage he was in. Agito didn't know what got Akito so depressed, but hell, he shouldn't be thinking like a suicidal nit wit for whatever reasons. His shouts and protests however, fell on numb ears as the boy in question had a rather dull look in his eyes.

From way up in the sky, Ikki had time to notice.

He cautiously avoided a swipe to his rib, flipping in the air skillfully, landing on the tip of another building and passing the Frisbee to Onigiri some meters away. He quickly glanced down again, to make sure Akito wasn't getting himself into trouble, seriously, trouble tagged along with Akito like a lost puppy, although Agito usually ends up scaring trouble away. However, Akito wasn't poking his head into unneeded places, falling over the building, or tripping over his own hooks.

Ikki blinked. Akito looked so sad.

"Oi! Ikki!"

THWAK

He nearly stumbled off the building, catching himself with his Air Treks, nimbly diving for that tacky yellow Frisbee that had hit him straight in the forehead. He heard Ringo laughing continuously in the background, it was probably her who threw the damn thing, and probably was her acute intention to aim for his head while he was staring. Damn, she probably knew then. Screw childhood friend, if she doesn't keep that a secret he'll have her head on a stick. Although from the way she pursed her lips and put her index finger to them, it seemed he'd be okay.

"Getting a little dumb there, are ya' Ikki-chan?" Kazu teased from up above him, diving for the Frisbee.

"What's up your ass-

He stopped mid sentence, twisting into the air to avoid Kazu. "Wait never mind, I already know!"

Kazu blushed hotly, nearly losing his balance on the side of the building and glaring daggers at Ikki, who merely laughed it off. The crow had looked like he was flying, sailing in the wind over to the next building as the Frisbee made its way into Onigiri's hands, and then passed onto someone else. He careened to peer of the side of the building, to look at the smaller building that Akito was sitting at with his crow. He had a decent side shot of the boy.

_Wait…is Akito crying???_

He didn't have time to prove his suspicions, Ringo had caught the Frisbee and was aiming another deadly strike at him, as if punishing him for staring in the middle of a game. He frowned, catching the Frisbee again with his free hand, watching easily as Buucha charged for him. He jumped high into the sky, tossing the Frisbee to someone else, not bothering to get too into the game.

-----L-O-V-E------

He could here the continues screams of maybe Ringo and Mikan, both equally annoyed. At what, he didn't know, and it wasn't as if he particularly cared either. Ever since that afternoon when everyone had joined in to play catch with the Air Treks, he had felt so terrible. Weak too. If only he could become as good as everyone else, as good as Agito. But maybe that was hoping _too _much.

The rooftop was quiet, aside from the screams from downstairs, it was just the slight cheep of crickets and the breeze. Wind played with blue hair as blue as the ocean, and the boy curled himself up into a ball, arms resting on his knees. For a sweatshirt, the obnoxiously orange thing didn't help much to keep off the wind.

_Hey…Akito?_

Hmm?

_You know…_Agito fidgeted, as if nervous. _I could…_

…What is it? Truthfully, Akito was concerned at his split's awkward behavior.

_I could help you with Air Treks…_

He jumped up, already on his feet an nearly losing balance. "Would you REALLY!?!?!"

Even Agito seemed affected by the loud noise. _Yes! Yes! Just stop screaming so loud._

Akito blushed cutely. "Sorry, I'm just so happy."

He had a feeling Agito was smiling at him, but there was no way to know for sure.

_Then hurry up and get off this roof, will start now._

He nodded eagerly, hopping to the side of the roof and cautiously sliding down the pipe until his feet reached solid ground. He dashed up the stairs purposely avoiding the crowded living room and fished around for his Air Treks. Once found, he had to slip down the corridors again until he was safely outside. Although setting up the cans, and practicing and practicing was particularly annoying, Akito couldn't help but think of how absolutely astonished Ikki would be once he was good at it.

"Just watch me Ikki." He murmured to himself, sliding between cans. "I'm going to get good real soon, and then I'll be able to help you too!"

He had a broad smile on his face, almost reaching his ears.

-------------------------------

_It's not a one-shot, maybe four chapters or so long. So don't worry, it's not over yet! I'll try to update it soon._


	2. O

_So here's chapter two of L O V E, and it's a little more light hearted than the last chapter._

_--------------------------_

Annoying birds were chirping outside his window on the electric line again. Ikki pushed a pillow onto his ears, trying to block the sound while shielding himself from the razing sun. Sometimes he just hated mornings, especially after both Mikan and Ringo had yelled at him for spilling rice all over the floor, and then proceeded to make him cook while Kazu and Onigiri laughed in the background. Just thinking of last night made him groan, rolling over.

He blinked…wasn't he missing something?

His obsidian eyes blearily cracked open; and he look cautiously for the other lump in his bed that probably told where Akito was. He was fairly sure he must have been still dreaming, because he was the only one in his bed. Sitting upright, the boy still wasn't there, and even after rubbing his eyes his bed was still empty. First thought to his mind; where the hell is he? Second thought; He must have gotten into trouble somewhere. It was only natural for him to think like that, because Akito ALWAYS got into trouble one way or another.

"Ugh…." He groaned, getting out of bed. "I'm going to have breakfast…and then just go to school…"

He trudged down the stairs, hearing the sounds of everyone who was already awake. Everyone being Ume, Mikan, and Ringo, whom were all outside exercising before they headed out to school. He purposely missed a few rooms in which had windows where they could see him, ate breakfast quickly, and made for his room. He was still clearly annoyed at the fact Akito was nowhere to be seen, and that meant he probably wasn't going to school.

"Well maybe," Ikki spoke to himself, pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll just see him at school."

And he probably would.

"Ikki-kun! Come on! I'm leaving already!" Ringo called from down the stares.

Ikki grumbled. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

He stumbled down the stairs in a heap of clothes, hitting his head on the solid wood flooring and Ringo looking down at him with a sigh. It wasn't entirely too hard to realize he was definitely not a morning person. With another groan, and while rubbing his head, he trudged out the door, Ringo next to him with a scowl on her face. She pushed her glasses up in an irritated fashion, struggling to keep up with Ikki while putting her shoes on.

Was it just her or was Ikki strangely irritated today?

"Eh?" She looked around. "Where's Akito-kun?"

He shrugged. "Like I would now." A look of annoyance crossed his eyes.

_Hit a sore spot. _She sweat-dropped, walking along side him on the path.

It had suddenly gone quiet, with Ringo trying her hardest to get something of a response out of Ikki besides "Hn" or "Hm". And she was fairly sure she knew the cause too. It definitely had something to do with Akito, because he seemed to become even more annoyed at the mere thought. Although, Ringo didn't think Akito even had it in him to knowingly make Ikki mad at him without bursting into tears. And Ikki finally seemed to get used to the morning kisses that Akito gave him nearly every morning.

"Oh! Good morning Ikki-kun!!!!!!!!!"

Ringo was now irritated, pink hair making it's way up the hill.

"Ah, Simca-san." Ikki nodded politely.

Simca pouted. "What's wrong with you Ikki-kun? Your not very peppy today."

"Err…I'm tired." He lied through his teeth, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

She seemed to take that as an answer. "Oh poor Ikki-kun! Get some rest okay?"

He nodded, nimbly dodging a kiss to the cheek before the girl sped off, although not on Air Treks, but probably around as fast. Truthfully, he didn't know what Simca did besides lead Genesis…maybe she was on her way to school perhaps? He figured she was either in high school or college by now. He knew Spitfire was a hair stylist, which suited him and his obnoxiously different hair style. Speaking of obnoxiously different hair with weird colors…

Oh damn, he just went in a complete circle.

"Ikki-kun…" Ringo sighed. "Are you thinking about Akito again?"

"Err!" Startled, he nearly tripped over his feet. "N-N-No of course not!"

"Don't lie to me." She snapped back at him. "I've known you…how long? You can't hold secrets to me."

He nodded dumbly. "Okay, maybe I was, but that's besides the point."

"If you want to get rid of Simca, you could always tell her your gay." Ringo said pointedly, poking a finger to emphasis her point.

Ikki looked cross. "Hell no! I suppose if it gets any worse, I'll tell her to look for love right next to her."

Ringo giggled. "You mean like…right next to her as in, Spitfire-san?"

"Precisely."

-----L-O-V-E-----

Nearly staying up the _entire _night, and struggling to keep his eyes open, life was getting difficult for Akito. At least he had made progress last night, squinting his eyes to see with the hazy light of the street lamp, and dodging cones, cans, trying to grind and failing miserably. Even Agito seemed irritated at him. But he wasn't about to give up, although blithely, it was barely any progress, it could still be considered something.

"_Pick up some milk would you? Your not going to school today anyways."_

Mikan had made it a point that he looked terrible that morning, and he wasn't going to school.

It wasn't that much of a problem; he would just run to the store, and get some milk. It wasn't like he was actually sick, although he supposed he did look rather terrible when he peered in the mirror before he left. He thought he just looked sleepy, and after maybe a few hours of sleep, he'd look normal again. Or something along those lines. After scuffling his feet on the dusty sidewalk, he finally made it to the only grocery store in town.

Gods, it was like a mansion.

The entire store must have been five floors tall, a coffee shop and restaurants at the top floors, and a lot of products on the other two. It must be one of those multi-purpose stores he had heard so much about. What was this called, Grand Mart or something? A suitable name. The sliding doors opened without a sound, and he was hit with one hell of a blast of air conditioning. It had to be somewhere in the negatives in here.

"I'm glad I wore my sweatshirt." He grumbled to himself, after deciding he definitely didn't need a kart.

He peered around the enormous store.

"Milk, milk, I wonder where it could be?" He hummed to himself, brushing long bangs of delphinium hair out of his face.

Lucky for him, it wasn't so crowded because it was a week day and during school hours, and there were barely any people there. Well, there were a decent amount, but it wasn't jam packed like he had thought it would be. The cashiers were already cooing at him, even though he was on an entirely different side of the store. Sometimes he cursed his adorable looks. And he still hadn't found that god damn milk aisle, only five rows of assorted snacks and candy.

"Milk!" he cried, reading the sign on aisle 25 and rushing towards there.

He nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!"

He blinked, and nearly fell over.

What seemed to be his latest attempt in trying to be normal, he was met with almost lavender purple hair, comically askew in which-way angels that gave him a look like he was just a little kid. Akito's big orange eyes tilted upwards and were met with another pair of confused eyes. Of course, Nue still towered over him, even if he had a true look of surprise on his face. No Air Treks, but black skater shoes, and a normal pair of jeans with a green hoodie that seemed a few sizes to big.

Akito blinked, and Nue blinked, holding a carton of…was that lactose milk? Akito would have never thought the Thunder King of Rising Road was lactose intolerant…

"Nue-san?" He stumbled, a confused look on his face.

Nue didn't seem like he knew this was going to happen either. "Err…" Nue seemed to have a hard time remembering which eye-patch movement meant which.

"Akito." He pointed to his eye patch to prove his point.

"Ah." The Thunder King nodded. "Well, good morning…Akito-san…"

"Good morning…" Akito blushed cutely.

…

How awkward.

"Nue-nii-chan!!!!!!!! I want vanilla ice-cream, but Taro wants chocolate ice-cream!!!!!!!" A feral scream of a little girl interrupted their awkward disposition.

"I'll be right there…" Nue sent Akito a sheepish look. "I suppose I'll see you again…under different circumstances."

Akito nodded dumbly, as Nue strode of into the section of ice cream, where it seemed his little group of siblings were having a dispute over which ice-cream they were going to get. The poor guy, times like these Akito was glad he was an only child, well, unless one counted Agito, whom needed a constant supply of Blood and Boss coffee to sustain himself. The tuft of purple hair disappeared down a corridor as the screams died down, and Akito began his trek all over again to the milk aisle.

He stifled laughter.

Akito didn't think he'd be able to look at Nue the same way after that and not burst into laughter.

Padding down the tiled floors of the pristine grocery store/multi store with everything in it, Akito passed aisle 24, filled with stuffed toys. His heart clenched painfully when he saw the stuffed crow. Speaking of crows, he hadn't seen Ikki at all today, and didn't even have time to give him a kiss before he was shuttled off as delivery boy for Mikan. Dammit, he was thinking about him again and he felt a heated blush as he thought about Ikki.

_Oh fucking great, your blushing again._

_Sorry…_He couldn't really help it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he got to the milk aisle.

"T-T-This is the milk aisle?!?!" He gaped, there must have been an entire wall devoted to…milk. "Which one does Mikan want???"

"If you don't know, just go with 'Dairy, Dairy' it works unless you're lactose intolerant."

Akito tripped over his hooks again, falling face first into the aqua printed tiles. He knew that voice, it had to be Sano. Great, _another _Air Trek rider who does their grocery shopping around 10 o'clock in the morning. Come to think of it, this was the best time for Riders to shop because everyone's out at work or school. He pulled himself off the floor, rubbing his now sore forehead with an orange clothed hand.

"S-Sano-san??" He looked up to see the man push his glasses up.

The man wordlessly handed Akito a carton of 'Dairy, Dairy' milk. "You said Mikan-san wanted milk."

Akito nodded, still blushing hotly. "…Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly. "Your blushing red."

"Ah-err…" He could have cursed Ikki if he didn't love him. "I think I'm okay."

Sano had a knowing look. "Thinking about Minami-san again?"

If possible, Akito turned another fifteen shades of deeper scarlet. "Ah………sort of."

Sano nodded. "I see, well you better pay for that milk."

Still blushing so hot he could feel his forehead burning, Akito nodded, ducking out of the milk aisle and almost sprinting over the tiled floor to the cashiers. He caught a glimpse of lavender hair and what seemed to be Nue hauled out of the grocery store by a horde of little kids, holding eight or so plastic grocery bags, probably full of ice-cream. But he couldn't get himself to prove his suspicions, still blushing hotly.

_You know you have it bad when even Sano looks at you with sympathetic eyes. _He wallowed in his humorless humor.

Although Agito seemed to find it funny, howling with laughter in the back of his head.

"Hello sweetie!" The cashier cooed as he placed the milk with a dancing cow printed on it down onto the belt line.

He nodded, still blushing, had he made it so obvious he was madly in love with Ikki?

"350 Yen please."

He pulled the money out of his pocket; Mikan had given him plenty for the little chore, in case the milk was actually expensive.

"Thank you for stopping by!" The cashiers vying for his attention by trying to call out to his retreating back.

_This isn't my day at all…_

_------------_L-O-V-E---------

"So Agito, what will I do today?" Akito skated around, making a perfect figure eight. At least he could do that.

_We could try grinding again._

Akito gave a disfigured look to his bandaged legs. "Err…." He was unsure it would be of any use.

_If you don't master it now you'll never get it!_

"Okay! I'm going!" He grumbled, hopping onto the rail.

For someone who hits negative 6 on the balance scale, it was quite an achievement to actually grind down the railing successfully, although he missed the landing and skidded into a pole with a thump. Although Agito seemed pleased at least, telling him to trudge up the stairs again and do it over until he could stick the landing. His face was sore, but he complied, at least he had made _some_ progress since yesterday. He tried again, sticking the landing for a good four seconds, hands in the air, before the wheels on his Air Treks began to move and he fell on his butt.

…_and you were the Fang King?!?!_

"Shut up." He cowed.

_Yeah, whatever, just go over and try to not hit any of the cones lined up._

"Hai!" He saluted to his other self, struggling not to hit the orange cones.

Meanwhile….

"He's not here?!?!?!!?!"

"Ikki calm down." Mikan was clearly irritated. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Ikki nodded. "Well yeah, but Akito didn't come, so I wasn't sure what happened to him! He could have been kidnapped; you know how terrible he is with talking to strangers! Or worse, killed by another Air Trek team who wanted revenge or-

Mikan put a hand to Ikki's mouth, cutting his ramblings. "He didn't look so good this morning, so I told him to skip school."

"You, skip, told……what????"

"Are you retarded or just a dumb ass?!" Mikan swiped him over the head. "I said; He didn't look so good so I told him to skip school."

"Didn't look so good?" Ikki echoed.

Mikan nodded. "He looked terrible, bags under his eyes and a bleary look on his face; he must have had a terrible fever."

"Oh." Ikki seemed to understand. "Then where is he?"

"I sent him to get milk." Mikan shrugged.

"Mikan! That's not how you take care of the sick!" Ikki reprimanded.

"Oh?" Mikan wiggled her eye brows. "Then how would _you _take care of him then, Ikki-chan?"

He blushed. "Err…well I…."

Mikan smirked, triumphant. "So, you do-

KNOCK….KNOCK…

"Mikan-san! I got the milk you wanted!"

Akito stumbled into the living room, a carton of 'Dairy, Dairy' milk under his arm, staring confused between a gaping Ikki, and a smirking Mikan. Truthfully, he would have been blushing by now if he hadn't been so confused, even Agito didn't seem to know what was going on. Akito was fairly sure that Ringo and Ikki would have had to leave for school already. It must have been at least 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ikki-kun?"

However, if Akito had said anything after that it wasn't heard over Ikki's screaming as he rushed over to him.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you went through a lawn mower!" Ikki interrogated, face pressed so close he felt the heat of Akito's blush.

"W-W-Well….I…" He thought for an excuse. "I fell."

"You...fell?" Ikki echoed forlornly. "How can you look this terrible just by falling?"

"Um, I fell. Off of a hill." Akito lied, sheepishly smiling, trying to contain himself from blushing like a tomato.

"Oh." Ikki breathed a sigh of relief. "Really Akito, you should be more careful."

The navy blue-haired boy nodded wordlessly, handing the carton of milk to Mikan, whose smirk-for some odd reason-seemed even bigger than it had before. Even Agito was smirking in his head, and it made Akito wonder exactly what was so funny. Come to think of it, Ikki was looking in an entirely different direction, with, was that a blush on his cheeks? Akito was so confused and oblivious, everyone else seemed to know, but he just couldn't get it.

_You're so naïve. _

He frowned at Agito, as he watched Mikan laugh and go into the kitchen to put away the milk.

"Yeah, well," Ikki struggled for words. "I'm going to practice Air Treks; you should probably take a bath."

Akito studied his dirtied clothes carefully, and his scarred hands and the bruises that were probably lining his legs.

He smiled gleefully. "Okay!"

Ikki turned around swiftly, exiting the house quickly more for the fact to hide his blushing face more than in excitement to start practicing Air Treks. He padded down the stone stairs of the house, speeding down the road with the only sound his Air Treks. Breezes passed him by, swerving in the other direction, brushing his bangs out of his face. The setting sun playing as an afterthought in the background. And still, he couldn't keep his eyes on the road.

He kept thinking of that look Akito had on his face.

-------------------------

_Okay, done with another chapter. If it wasn't obvious Nue is totally my favorite character XD _


	3. V

So here is Chapter three of Love! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I love them so much!

-------------------

"What a pretty day!" Akito threw his arms into the air, as if to catch the falling sky. "…I wonder what Ikki-kun is doing right now…"

The navy haired boy paused in his exuberant actions, arms still flailed in front of him. His face dropped into a sullen look, and his other half was already trying to get him out of his slump. He couldn't help it though; he must've missed five days of school by now. He hardly saw Ikki anymore, always out doing "errands for the sick" as Mikan called them, which really was just grocery shopping. If he wasn't then he was practicing AT with Agito, which was going well, at the pace of a snail.

He kicked a pebble on the road, the people briskly walking around him not paying him any mind.

"Agito," He asked suddenly. "Do you think I'm getting better at Air Trek?"

_Of course, you didn't hit any cones yesterday did you?_

"Yeah I guess so." He had a sullen look on his face; his mind was working in circles.

Everything he thought about had something or other to do with Air Treks. And then, from Air Treks it turned to the fact he wondered whether he was ever going to get better again, and then it revolved around to the reason why he was practicing so hard, because he wanted to be good so that Ikki would finally rely on him instead of Agito. Wishful thinking, but he had to think of something right?

Idly swinging the plastic bag of meat Mikan had sent him to deliver; he turned the corner into the street in which the Noyamano family lived.

He was very thankful for them, although he had initially suspected that something was off about the entire family. Especially that oldest girl, she had just seemed _so _against it, that it hadn't taken long until Agito learned that they were the Sleeping Forest. And god knows, that if Ikki found out just what he was going to get into when he says 'yes' to Genesis. As Akito has heard, Ringo is the girl who he's known ever since Ikki was young-hell, Ikki was close with all of them-and it would be terrible for the Crow to realize that these were the people he was fighting.

The cobble stone steps into the house were unusually loud…it was too quiet.

"Uh," He tentatively opened the door. "Is anyone home?"

It was so unusually quiet when he entered, no Mikan shouting from the kitchen, Ume was out at her elementary school, Rika-he was unsure of where she was, and Ringo and Ikki were probably on their way home by now. And if they ran, they could have been home by now. That was really why he was wondering if he was dreaming or not, it was so quiet that he heard his own footsteps. Even Agito had sat ridged in the cage in his mind, as if he sensed something was amiss. He padded down the hallways cautiously, unsure of what was going on.

"Mikan-san, are you there?"

He walked into the room, to find Mikan casually sipping hot tea, leaned over the table, knees propped under her.

"Have a seat."

"The meat?" He pointed to the now dyed red grocery bag.

She shrugged. "Keep it on the table."

He set the heavy bag down on the table, wincing as he curled into a similar position, sitting on bruised thighs. He tried to make it discreet, he didn't want to worry Mikan, or for that matter, anyone else. Keep a low profile, as it was said. However, Mikan had a sullen look on her usually drastically annoyed face, so much that he was beginning to question exactly what she was thinking.

"Mikan-

She cut him off before he could blink.

"What's with you lately Akito? I know you're a squirt and sometimes a bit of an idiot, but it's as if your mental health has flown of what little of a handle there was to begin with!"

Now Akito knew it was only a matter of time before the Mikan he knew was enraged onto the surface, so he had expected some sort of extreme tongue lashing, but this wasn't part of the idea he had had. Mikan wasn't yelling at him for being late at all, she was yelling because she was…concerned? Mikan? Concerned? He knew he must've looked pretty bad, bruises and cuts over his legs and bags under his eyes, but was it really that terrible that even _Mikan _was upset.

It was all he could muster to just blink. "Uh…what?"

She sighed. "Look Akito, you're always about on those little missions I send you, so most of the other inhabitants of this house have yet to see your current state. However, whatever the hell is bothering you-

She paused for a breath.

"DON'T resort to self violence!!!! You hear me?! That' _wrong._" She flared her temper, standing up and leaning over the table to get straight into his face.

He blinked. "I wasn't trying to hurt myself…is that what you thought?"

She snorted. "Yeah well, either that or your new inspiration is a panda with those eyes."

He smiled sheepishly, wondering subconsciously when the last time he had actually looked into a mirror was. That had actually been what…a few weeks ago? The last time was that quick glance before he ran off to the super market and ran into Nue…

"Oh…is it really that bad?" He laughed.

"Yes it is! Would I be approaching you about it if it was just some little itty bitty shit thing?"

"I suppose not…"

"EXACTLY." She made sure to yell that in his ear. "Now go upstairs right now and get to bed!"

"Hai, hai…"

-----------L-O-V-E------

By the time he had time to understand he fell onto his pillow with a rather sickening thud, it had already been when the birds twittered prettily outside. When he opened his bleary eyes, rubbing them subconsciously, he realized that there was filtered sunlight escaping from the blinds. It was morning already.

"I must've been so tired." He yawned, stretching his arms like a cat.

He padded down the stairs; his feet near silent in their socks. He must be an amazing healer, the bruises on his legs were just simply little black dots, and barely hurt at all. He heard a few hushed voices coming from the kitchen, and turned the hallway to see a light on. It still was barely light out. He heard laughter, and he almost felt his heart plummet into the ground. Simca was here. Great, which meant those other voices were probably Ringo and Simca along with Ikki.

Great, Simca. She's probably gotten to hit on Ikki already.

"Oh Ikki-kun!"

"Please Simca; can't you just like someone else?"

"Yeah, Simca, like Spitfire or something!"

"Well I would, but I think he's got a thing for Nue-

"WHAT?!"

"…Well I can't say I didn't suspect that."

Too bad for Akito, the mere thought of Nue, and the rather pathetic day time look Akito had caught him in can send him into fits of unbridled laughter. Of course, this brought him to the attention of all the other inhabitants of the room, and he was beginning to feel rather un-welcomed when the living room quieted down to absolute silence, as if they were wondering who exactly was on the other side of the room. He muffled his laughter, a look of embarrassment crossing his face.

"Err…" He raised his hands in mock surrender, sheepishly sliding out from behind the door. "Am I intruding?"

"Akito!" Ikki was on his feet in little to no seconds, grappling over the table. "You shouldn't be awake yet!"

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side, azure strands of hair falling onto his face. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Six days." Simca informed easily.

"Ikki's been by your side forever." Ringo added casually.

Ikki blushed scarlet. "I-I-! When did…what? Wait-

While Ikki sputtered for any kind of reasonable thing to say Akito had a rather confused, and slightly embarrassed, look on his face. Once Akito finally understood fully what had just been said, he was blushing as hard as Ikki was, hands knitted behind his back in a childish matter. Ringo had come up to feel Akito's dark red face, concern etched across her face, brows knitted.

"Are you sure you are okay Akito?" She asked, clearly concerned. "You're burning up."

"Ah-Ah I'm fine!" He waved his hands.

Mikan had entered the room casually, an uneasy tension suddenly erupting between Simca and herself.

"So…squirt's awake already?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yep! Better than ever and-

"Yeah, yeah," She flapped her hand nonchalantly. "Get a hair cut would you? You look like a shaggy dog with those bangs."

"Eh?" He grabbed a strand of navy hair, examining in carefully.

Ikki was immediately on defense. "What are you talking about? He looks fine! Absolutely!"

Akito suddenly felt like he was missing something when Ringo had burst into giggles, holding her stomach as if it would burst. Mikan sweat-dropped, as she buttoned her shirt while Simca had ducked her mouth into her hand, with smiling eyes. Ikki was blushing again, and Agito was laughing in his head too, he felt as if he was missing something so absolutely obvious, but he just couldn't grasp it. Was he really that oblivious?

Then he realized what they must have been laughing at.

Yes! They must have been laughing because his hair must look terrible. And that's why they were laughing, he must have a real doggy look to him, and even Ikki thought so. That wouldn't do, he had to look cute, to impress Ikki of course! Cute and attractive, so it was settled, he was going to get a haircut.

"You know, I think I will get a hair cut!" he announced, most of the inhabitants gawking.

"Really? Well I know a _great _place to get a hair cut!" Simca butted in.

"Seriously? Where?"

She swayed over to him, pushing a little card into his hand and a customized pink camera.

"What is this for-?

"Look, little card will give you a free hair cut." She held the camera up. "And this little baby…you just snap a picture the moment you enter the room, okay?"

Akito's face was scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it okay?" She smiled brightly (almost too bright). "Think of it as a favor."

"Well okay." He took the items carefully, placing them in his pocket.

"Then be on your way!"

She pushed him steadily out the door, a sly look on her face as he stumbled down the hallway and out the door. The other's shot her un-appreciating glances, although the fresco haired girl laughed it off, as if she knew something they didn't. Although poor Akito was just stupidly tricked into doing her dirty work again. And there was definitely something she wasn't about to say, especially about handing Akito that camera, just what was she planning for her own personal gain this time?

He fumbled down the cobble stone steps, turning the corner to get to the town. Since he was going to some sort of hair salon that Simca conveniently had a ticket to, that meant he'd take the three o'clock bus down to the main city, turn a few street corners to the whatever destination. His formulated plan seemed easy enough.

Hopping on the bus gracefully, and nestling himself into a spot on the back, Akito hummed quietly to himself.

So Agito, what do you think Simca wanted me to do with a camera?

…_I don't know, but I have a vague idea._

Really? Care to share?

_No, you'll find out eventually._

It seems as if everyone's holding secrets from me these days!

_We're not, you're just dense._

I AM NOT-

_Look never mind, just get off already! You'll miss your stop again. _

"Ah!" He jumped out of his seat, after realizing that his conversation, which seemed rather short in his mind, had already led him to his stop.

He unfolded the piece of paper in his jean pocket, smoothing the crinkles. Let's see…Fourth Street number 2086? Well, it probably wasn't _that _hard to find.

"Here it is!"

He pushed the door open, this was definitely a fancy hair salon, white washed walls and it seemed really expensive. His eyes wandered around; there was a busy secretary on the other side of the marble counter, typing away at her computer. The waiting room had fresh flowers cut, everything chic and modern. He wondered vaguely just how Simca got a free ticket to this particular salon.

"Um…?"

"Oh hello!" The secretary looked up, pushing her large glasses up her nose. "Can I help you?"

He placed the free ticket on the counter. "Yeah…I've got this ticket for here and-

"WHERE the hell did you get this?!?!" She screeched, holding the piece of paper ever so delicately in her hands, even though it was rather crumpled from his pocket.

He blinked. "Uh…my friend-?

"This is _limited addition _collector's addition!" She pounded her fists into the counter. "Spitfire-sama only makes one of these a YEAR!!! Do you have any idea how many people crave these things? How many WOMEN would give their lives to have a free hair cut and wash with Spitfire-sama?!?!"

"Actually I don't." He shrugged sheepishly. "But I do need a hair cut."

She smoothed a hand through astray Barbie blonde hair. "Fine then, down the hall to your left."

He nodded quickly, and turned into the corner, hearing the women go back to typing furiously. So, the person that Simca got a ticket to this place from was Spitfire. He should have known, how else would Simca have one? So then why would she want him to take a picture of Spitfire cutting hair? Black mail perhaps. He didn't know why though.

As he turned the camera on, and zoomed the focus, he idly wondered why no one was there if Spitfire was so popular.

Maybe it was a day off or something? He probably just got to see Spitfire anyways because of this ticket. He'd have to thank Simca for this, but he supposed that's why he was going to take some picture. He still didn't understand why, it was _just _a picture, and if it was Spitfire's day off, then would he even be there? Either way, Akito just needed a hair cut, and he'd be out.

Well, he tapped the picture button, slowly making the door open.

1…

2…

3…

**F**L**A**S**H **

….

…

Akito blinked, and then he blinked, and he even blinked again before finally processing just what the hell he took a picture of. Apparently Simca had known this would happen, because, as she had probably predicted, Spitfire was leaned casually over the desk, his beautiful mane of colorful red ocher hair vibrantly displayed, hands tucked tightly on his desk, and shirt disheveled.

The only thing awkward was the fact that Nue happened to be _sitting _on that desk, lip-locked passionately with said flame-king.

The two had apparently noticed him, because he had taken the camera down from eye level, so his golden gaze could meet surprised ocean blue and fiery orange. It was as if time itself had suddenly stopped moving, leaving the three of them to stare in wonder at each other, Nue craning his head across his shoulder (still wearing that enormously large and cute green sweatshirt) lips still puffy.

The lavender-haired boy blushed _absolute _scarlet, fumbling to pull his forest green hoodie down.

Spitfire sputtered, re-adjusting his rather sexy looking black turtleneck, much to hot looking for an average barber.

Akito was still slightly confused, until Agito lazily mentioned _why _Simca would want him to take a picture.

"Oh…" He blinked, staring at the now blushing too. "No wonder Simca-san told me to take a picture."

"Eh?!?!"

"Wait, Simca wanted this?!?!"

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you see, it's kinda of a long story."

"Yeah I don't care about that." Spitfire cut off, still blushing of course, but clearly annoyed. "Simca's got a hell of a talk with me."

"And give me that camera." Nue added quickly. "She's probably going to black mail us."

Akito, startled, pulled the pink camera closer. "Well sure, but she gave me some free hair cut ticket thing and in exchange I had to take this picture so-

"Here."

Spitfire skillfully slipped scissors through his blue bangs, swiftly cutting them and the little slips of hair fell to the marble floor in contrast. Spitfire already had his black coat on, shouldering it easily while flipping the scissors back into one of the many cups lining the shelves on the walls. Nue followed swiftly, sending him a rather confused and embarrassed look before whisking behind the flame king and disappearing down the hall too.

"Just make sure Simca doesn't do anything stupid with that!" Spitfire called over his shoulder, in a rather annoyed voice, so Akito figured he was going to complain to his trouble making leader.

"Err…okay." He whispered to no one in particular, summoning to look at his newly cut bangs, which were actually well cut for a quick little snip.

-------------L-O-V-E-------

Although the entirety of his trip wasn't all that interesting, and truly rather awkward for the most part, he decided it was worth it somehow. He as quiet annoyed that he played right into Simca's web of comedy and laughter, but still, he didn't mean to walk in on something, and even though it was funny, it's still love.

And in truth, he thought holding onto his seat on the bus; that was what it boiled down to, love.

It may be embarrassing at times, especially when Spitfire and Nue knew that at the end of the day they're the Flame King and the Thunder King, to have such a relationship. And even Sano and Kazu, in the day time they may just be a junior high student and one rich lawyer, but they were also two very different teams.

And so maybe having love in the AT world was extremely difficult, but he still wanted it so badly.

It probably wouldn't be that hard either, because Ikki was on Akito's team, so it could work. But Akito knew, he was the Fang King, and Ikki….Ikki was a bird. A beautiful bird that can soar to the ends of the azure sky, cage-less and free. And he was still stuck in a cage, watching from far below in the well.

"But still," He whispered to himself. "It might be a little impossible, but I really do want it."

…

I really want love.

-------------------------------------------

So there would be chapter three, "v". If it wasn't obvious, the pairings are, Nue Spitfire, Sano Kazu, and Ikki Akito.


	4. E

_So last chapter of L-O-V-E. It was a nice story to do, but if I made it any longer than it would start to get boring. Although the ff net needs some longer AG fiction, but this isn't meant to be that. Well anyways, I tried to make the chapters a little longer than the ones usually for AG ff, so…well I tried._

_Plus, I still have the SN (Spitfire Nue) competition story I'm working on._

_---------------------------------------------------_

It was raining again, when Akito finally decided he would come back inside. The sheets were coming down so hard the mist rose into the air, creating an ominous look throughout the abandoned parking lot. The litter and broken bits of glass were washing into the over flooded sewers, mingling in with the swirling scarlet blood. His blood. And yet the boy could only look with apathetic golden eyes, his delphinium blue hair sticking wetly onto his forehead.

He had been grinding down a sharp rail, and then he finally fell and scraped his knees on the cold cement.

Akito could only sit and watch the remains of the ends of his tattered pants and the blood from his scraped shins wash into the sewer.

"Akito!"

What did Agito want now? Although his voice seemed somehow louder.

"Akito!"

Still, he answered Agito in his head, but his split kept saying it wasn't him who was yelling. But if it wasn't, who was it then? He hadn't seen anyone in literally days. He kept practicing, and practicing because it was the only thing he could grab onto these days. Not even Agito could get him out of his stoop. All he wanted was Ikki, but he didn't even have the courage to face him and tell him how he felt. Useless.

"Oi, Akito."

He whirled around, being pressed into something warm but as soaked as he was. He blinked, believing he was getting delirious. The only thing he could see though was soaking white fabric and a red jacket.

"Eh?" He managed, peering upwards beneath sticking blue hair. "…Ikki-kun?"

"Yeah, of course." The other boy answered him. "I've been looking just about everywhere for you for days, where have you been?"

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I think I lost track of time."

"You think? It must be at least three days since the last time I saw you! Everyone's worried sick, and you haven't been seen in days! I must've asked everyone I know where you were!"

He hadn't realized Ikki cared so much about where he was all the time. "Oh…sorry."

But Ikki wasn't done there.

"And what happened to your legs?!" He bent down to inspect them. "Their all bruised and cut up, you haven't been getting into fights have you?"

Akito shook his head. "N-No of course not! I've just been practicing, that's all."

As Ikki stood up again, even in the rain, he had a sunny smile. "Then let's go home and get you washed up, you're going to be as sick as a dog when you get back from all this rain."

Akito wanted to point out that Ikki would be sick too, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Ikki actually cared. He didn't seem to just about a few days ago, but now he had that worried expression he sometimes got when they were in over their heads in a fight.

It made Akito smile, as he was tugged in the pouring rain by Ikki's warm hand.

--------L-O-V-E----

His bed was warm again, and it suddenly felt like all the pain he had caused himself from working so hard ended up catching on to him, and making him so sleepy he couldn't see straight. Ikki's worried face hovering over him looked splashed in watercolors, and no matter how many times he blinked it wouldn't clear. Voices meshed together, and deciphering whose they were wouldn't help him, because he wasn't thinking straight.

But he could feel when something warm and gentle pressed against his lips, even though he couldn't see it.

When he woke up fully a few days later, feeling better than he did before, it took him a while to realize exactly where he was. It took hi another few minutes to remember what had happened a few nights before when Ikki had dropped him off on his bed, telling him something he couldn't hear properly and then…..

And then what?

He dug harder into his memory, but he couldn't remember what had happened, but whatever it was, it must have been important. Agito didn't remember either, grappling for lost and hazy memories floating around his head. Maybe he fell asleep after that, it was the logical thing to think, but for some odd reason he didn't believe it.

"Ikki-kun?" He called, sitting upright in the bed, looking around.

It definitely wasn't his room, but then again, he usually just shared Ikki's room so it was hard to tell exactly which his room was and which wasn't. But either way, his eyes scanned the bed room until he came across it. Ikki. He was sitting in a chair right next to the bed, head resting on his shoulder and eyes closed. He must have worn himself all night staying next to Akito and had eventually gotten tired and fell asleep.

"Ikki-kun……" Akito smiled, taking Ikki's hand even if he wasn't exactly awake to feel it. "Arigato."

Akito kissed his nose lightly, before snuggling back into his bed.

Maybe he'd figure out what happened some other day.

The next time he woke up an entire three days had passed and he hadn't once even moved from his sleep. Ikki had been a worry shuffling around his room, making sure Akito got a lot of rest, whether he was thanked or not Ikki didn't care. He changed the flowers everyday, until Ringo finally yelled at him and told him that he needed to actually put water in them if he wanted them to stay alive for a few days. And Akito had slept through it all.

"When's he gonna wake up?!" Ikki had yelled, distressed.

Mikan closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "God dammit Ikki, he'll wake up when he's ready!"

"But-But!" Ikki whined. "He's been asleep for an _entire _week now! What happens if he's in a coma?!?!"

"He's not." Ringo insisted, placing tea down on the bedside table, looking sadly at Akito's sleeping face. "He must be so tired, wearing himself out."

"Wearing him out?" Ikki echoed forlornly. "How did he do that? He was a bum all day and didn't have to go to school for almost two months!"

"Actually, he was practicing AT so hard that his legs are all scratched up, and he's been running errands for Mikan!" Ringo pointed out, for extra vigor, had lifted the sheet a bit to reveal Akito's terribly wounded legs.

Mikan blinked. "Not even I knew he did _that._"

Ikki was speechless, sputtering for words as if his entire balance had been spun off course. He was so shocked, he hadn't even realized what Akito had been doing. He was also confused as to why Akito would care so much about AT because Agito was there to do all the work. But, even then, Akito had said he hated to be useless as they all rode AT, without him.

Ikki had never taken those words to heart until now.

His eyes softened, staring at Akito's peaceful face. That was why he was alone in the rain that day. He must have been practicing in the abandoned parking lot and it had rained. Akito must have wanted to help them so badly that he had practiced so hard. Even if he had Agito, he still wanted to be a good rider to…for him. For Ikki. Ikki's heart fluttered as he realized this, blinking repeatedly to keep his blush at bay.

"Either way," Ringo and Mikan finished their tea and were exiting the room. "He should wake up soon."

The door shut softly behind him, leaving Ikki standing in the middle of his room staring at Akito's fluttered shut eyelids, sweeping over pale cheeks. He pulled the chair over to the bed, sitting, and watching the slight movement of the white bed sheets intensely. It was nothing fatal, Akito had just passed out, and was regaining his strength. Something he seemed to do a lot these days.

Akito's mouth twitched, slowly brows furrowed, he suddenly seemed annoyed. Heavily, and almost painfully, his eyes lids slid open, beneath charcoal lashes was deep ocean depth. The first thing the boy did was sit up right, not even realizing Ikki was there, and brought his hand up to brush delphinium blue hair out of his face. He was still wearing his over sized pajamas, AKA Ikki's old shirt that was so large on the boy.

"Eh?" Akito sputtered. "Ikki-kun?"

Ikki had smiled at him gently. Akito didn't understand why though.

It was then that Ikki had pulled the little boy into a tight embrace, arms holding him protectively from the world. Akito blinked, confused at first, before he eventually smiled and wrapped his arms around Ikki too.

"I'm sorry I hadn't noticed before." Ikki rambled. "I should have noticed sooner. You don't have to be good at Air Treks, I like you fine the way you are. I-I-I mean….it's fine whether you ride or not. It's not like you _need _to or anything, but you know, you don't have to either. And it's perfectly fine if you do, I'm not trying to make you-

"Ikki." Akito pulled away, facing him. "You're rambling."

Ikki blushed. "Err! Well I…" He stared sheepishly. "I tend to do that sometimes."

Akito shook his head. "That's okay."

Akito leaned in closer, eyes nearly centimeters from Ikki's and lips even closer. "I think it's cute."

He pressed their lips together.

-------------------L-O-V-E--------

♥_..::fin::.._ ♥


End file.
